So, You and Dad are F---ing
by WrenClayton
Summary: Try as they might to hide it, Sam's figured out what John and Dean get up to when he's not around. He ignores it for a while, but finally it's too damn frustrating to be left out, and he asks to join. Warnings: Sam is sixteen. Everything in this story is consensual and well communicated.


By the time he turned fifteen, Sam was pretty sure his father and brother were having sex.

At first he assumed he was imagining things. The looks, the little touches, they didn't _necessarily _mean that Dad and Dean were boning. His hormone-addled brain was just seeing sex everywhere, that's probably all it was. Maybe when John and Dean left Sam alone in the motel to do some last minute "research," they were just really excited about catching a monster, and that's why they kept shooting smiles at each other when they thought he wasn't looking. Maybe they always came back a little breathless because they'd been running around following different leads.

And maybe they showered together to conserve fucking water. Sam was pretty deep in denial for a while.

The ambiguity disappeared one night on a long road trip. Sam woke up groggily in the backseat of the Impala, rubbing his hands over his eyes, listening to the hum of the engine and blinking in the darkness. Then he saw Dad's strong arm reaching over to the passenger's seat, his hand in Dean's lap, doing something that was making Dean groan quietly. After that, Sam was pretty damn sure that his father and brother were fucking.

Sam wasn't a kid anymore, he knew that dads and sons weren't supposed to bang. But try as he might to feel grossed out by it, he was mostly hurt that they were hiding it from him. Neither Dad nor Dean ever acknowledged the escapades in front of him, and they never attempted to include him. And that was fine, his father and brother could go right on banging without him for all he cared. Just would have been nice if they came out and told him, instead of sneaking around.

Although, Sam had to admit… the way Dean and Dad always grinned about it… he couldn't help thinking that whatever they did together, it must be _really_ good.

When Sam turned sixteen, he stopped trying to tell himself he wasn't interested in joining them. Too many times his eyes would get caught on Dad's arms when John was hunched over a table late at night, doing research, Sam's eyes glued to the bulge of his bicep. Too many times Sam would end up sitting by the shower door, listening, hoping to hear a gasp or a moan over the running water. He kept waiting for them to ask, for Dean to drag him aside one day and kiss him and say he was allowed to join, allowed to touch. He wondered what sort of stuff they did together. He thought about Dad's hand reaching into the passenger seat, calloused fingers wrapped around Dean's dick. He wondered what that strong hand would feel like squeezing his own cock, stroking slow and smooth.

Sometimes when Sam was in the shower, he would think about what Dad and Dean had been doing there just before him. Wondered which wall Dean had braced himself against while Dad touched him. He wondered if Dad ever turned Dean around and spread his legs and pushed inside him, wondered how big Dad was, if Dean's cock leaked precome against the tiles every time Dad thrust into him…

And then Sam would come with a gasp, hand squeezing his cock, water running down his chest as he tried to muffle the sounds of his orgasm. Once this had happened a few times — him ending up breathless with sticky hands in the shower, Dad or Dean's name on his lips — Sam realized that he was sick and tired of being left out.

So one day when John was out following a lead and it was just him and Dean, sitting at the rickety motel table and having breakfast, Sam leaned over the table and opened with, "So, you and Dad are fucking."

Dean sprayed a mouthful of coffee across the table. It was several full minutes before he had stopped coughing long enough to speak. Sam gave him a few apologetic pats on the back as Dean struggled to clear his throat. "What," he gasped out at last, "would make you even _think _something like that, Sam?"

"Uh, I dunno, how about the fact that you get a boner every time he touches you?" Sam asked sharply. Dean's cheeks flushed and he took a frantic gulp of his coffee.

Sam wasn't done, though. "_And _you guys shower together. _And _there was that one time you guys came back from 'research' and you had a little something on your face — "

"Okay, okay," Dean interrupted, holding his hand up. "Jesus Christ, I get the picture." He took another gulp of coffee as if hoping it would magically become alcoholic.

Sam sat down in his chair, crossing his lean arms. "So. I guess this is another special 'Dad and Dean' thing."

Dean tried to take a deep breath, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Look, Sam… "

"You didn't think I deserved to know?" Sam's cheeks darkened, but he pressed on. "You didn't think to… to ask if I was interested?"

Dean coughed again. "_That's _what you're mad about?"

Before Sam could answer, both boys froze at the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the door. It clicked open and John stormed in, making a beeline for the guns.

"Off your asses, boys," he grunted, heaving a bag onto his back. "I tracked down our ghost, and if I'm right, she's due to appear in an hour." He tossed a shotgun to Sam, who caught it deftly. "You too, Sam, you're old enough for this one."

"Was it the cat lady?" Dean asked, catching the gun Dad tossed him.

John snorted. "Her niece. And thank god, for one horrible moment I thought it was one of her cats."

John was back out the door within a minute of entering, his boys close behind him.

.

The hunt hit a few… hitches. They managed to keep the restless spirit of Maurice Pickens from clawing the eyes out of her target, but when she showed up again later, not ten minutes after they had burned her bones, they knew they had a problem. It was Sam who pieced together that someone had screwed up the headstones, that the real Maurice had actually been buried in her _sister's _grave when they both died on the same day. So that was another few hours of running around and firing off rock salt rounds and frantically shoveling.

Then Maurice was finally gone, her soul laid to rest. For a few moments, they'd thought the hunt was over.

And then there were the honest to god, mother fucking _ghost cats_.

It was _late _when they got back home. Everyone kicked off their shoes and stripped out of their clothes and collapsed into bed, Sam and Dean sharing one and John getting his own. Within minutes, Sam was passed out.

.

Sam drifted out of sleep when he heard a breathy sound. He blinked in the pitch blackness. As he surfaced slowly from the deep pit of sleep, he could hear soft noises coming from the bed next to him. Little breaths. Groans. Dean's voice, whispering, low and heated.

"D-Dad, god… j-just a little harder, please… "

"Shh, gotta keep it down, Dean, you'll wake Sam." There was another muffled moan, a slick noise. "Wish I could go harder, you know I do, but I don't trust this bed as far as I can throw it. It'll start creaking."

Sam was _wide _awake now. He held his breath, listening to the sounds coming from the bed next to him. Trying to imagine what they were doing.

"Mmh, that's it, Dean… keep it slow like that… Such a good boy, you're so nice and tight… "

Oh god. They were doing _that. _Sam bit his lip, slipping a hand into his boxers to knead his stiffening cock, thinking about his brother all stretched out on Dad.

"G-god, Dad, I want it harder… "

"You and me both, son. You know we can't, though."

Sam tried to roll his head to the side as quietly as possible. He couldn't see much in the darkness, but he could make out the silhouette of Dean sitting upright, bracing his hands on Dad's chest, moving up and down slowly. Doing his best to not make a sound and failing, little whimpers and groans escaping him with each movement.

"A-ah, god, that's so d-deep… "

"Shh, you don't have to take the whole thing, Dean. You… nnf, god… you feel fuckin' great just as you are."

"Want it, Dad, want the whole thing in me."

Sam's cock was at full attention now. He chewed his lip, stroking it a little faster, slicking the tip with precome. He sucked on one of his fingers and slipped it between his legs, teasing his hole as he jerked his cock. Dad groaned in the other bed and Sam slipped his wet finger in, his hole clenching around it. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, touched himself back there while thinking about Dad and Dean. Wishing it was Dad's finger working him open, Dean's mouth running up and down his cock instead of his hand…

There was a moan from the bed, and Sam pushed his finger in deeper, biting down a whine. _Dad's strong hands grabbing his ass, spreading it, pushing a finger in, getting him ready —_

"Gonna come soon, Dad — "

"Just keep quiet, Dean, you can do it."

Sam tried not to make any noise, pumping his finger in and out, squeezing up the length of his cock.

"_Dad_!"

"Come on, boy, keep on riding it. You feel so nice."

Sam bit down a frustrated groan, pulling out his finger. He didn't want to jerk off alone in his own bed and come in his boxers, he wanted to be in the other bed. He threw off the blankets and sat up, and the muffled groans stopped dead.

"I know you're over there," Sam said to the darkness. "I know what you guys are doing."

Long silence again. Sam swung his legs over the bed. "I… I want in."

There was some shuffling, and then a click as the bedside lamp was turned on. John had reached over to flick it on, blankets pulled up to his waist, not quite covering the trail of dark hair that ran down from his toned stomach. Dean was under the blankets too, lying next to him, face redder than Sam had ever seen it. Sam noticed the tent under the blankets. Dean must have not had time to finish.

"We wake you up, Sam?" John asked gently.

Sam fidgeted with the covers, pouting. " … You could say that."

"Oh yeah, by the way, Sam knows we're fucking," Dean added dryly.

Sam straightened up and tried to force some authority into his sixteen year old voice. "You should have told me. I think I deserve to know that my father and brother are… are… " His eyes got stuck on Dad's bare chest and Sam couldn't quite put into words what he'd heard them doing.

"We were gonna tell you, Sam," John assured him. "We were just waiting until you were — "

"What, older?" Sam's fit body tensed. "Oh, so the ghost hunting was just fine, but — but sex isn't?"

John ran a strong hand over his eyes sighing. "Sam… "

"He's got a point, Dad."

Sam was startled to hear Dean chime in. He didn't think his brother would take his side.

"I mean, Sam was the one who figured out the grave mixup. And he's shot his share of salt rounds."

"Look, Dean — "

"I think he's ready," Dean pressed quickly, as if disagreeing with Dad faster would get it over with quicker and make it count less. "Or at least old enough to decide whether or not — "

"_Dean._"

John's voice was a low rumble and Dean fell silent. John gave Dean's shoulder a squeeze, then turned back to Sam. "You boys are right. Sam's old enough to decide if he's ready."

Sam blinked. " … Really?"

"Yeah. Really." John swung his legs over the bed and sat up, blankets still bunched over his lap. "Come here, Sam."

Sam stood up, suddenly feeling awkward about the raging hard-on in his boxers. His self-consciousness melted away when he reminded himself what Dad was planning to do to it. He stepped between John's legs, shivering when he felt his father's strong hands hold his waist gently. Sam had been shooting up like a weed in the past few years, and John had to crane his head up to look at him from the bed. For some reason, Sam still felt like the one being looked down on.

"You sure you want this, Sam?" John asked.

Sam nodded breathlessly. John looked him over, running a hand up Sam's toned back, before meeting Sam's eyes again. "You just tell us if you're not into it," John pressed. "And we'll do something different, or nothing at all. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Sam responded quickly. His breath caught when one of John's hands slid down, gently cupping his ass, giving it a squeeze.

Dean leaned forward to peer around John, an eager grin on his face. "Why don't you tell us what you like, Sammy?"

Sam grunted as John's fingers trailed over the twitching length in his boxers. "I like… you know… the normal stuff… "

"C'mon, Sammy, details." Dean threw the covers off and got on all fours, bracing his hands on the edge of the bed. Sam swallowed, looking over his Dad's shoulder at Dean's ass. Remembering what it had just been doing. Dean was biting his lip, looking at Sam eagerly. "You fooled around with any girls yet, Sam? … Or boys?"

"No, no, just… " Sam let out a little moan when John leaned in and kissed his chest, stubble prickling his skin. "J-just my hand."

John's breath was warm against him. "And what do you think about when you've got a hand on yourself?"

Dean swung his legs over the bed, cocking his head at Sam. Sam bit down a yelp and stared openly at the erection lying across Dean's stomach. "Ever think about this, Sammy?" Dean asked, tickling his fingers up the length.

Sam groaned, arching his back as John's hand squeezed his shaft. "Y-yeah."

"Tell me about it, Sammy," Dean pressed, voice slipping into that mocking tone he used to make fun of his little brother, his hand squeezing a drop of precome out of his cock. "Tell me what you think about doing to it."

Sam whined, hips jerking forward into John's hand.

"Go on, Sam," John breathed against him, kissing along his chest. "Listen to your big brother."

Sam shivered. "Wanna… suck it."

"Yeah, Sam? Wanna put those pretty lips around me?"

Sam nodded, gasping when John gave his cock a squeeze through his boxers.

John pulled back, looking Sam in the eye. "Can we take these off, Sam?"

Sam nodded, cheeks flushed, hair all over his face. "Y-yeah, please."

John grinned and hooked his fingers in Sam's boxers, tugging down the front of them until the pink head of Sam's cock poked out. Dean scooted off the bed and knelt down on the floor behind Sam, grabbing his hips. Sam sucked in a breath when he felt Dean's face nuzzling his ass.

"Got such a nice round ass, Sam." Dean groaned and nipped at Sam's lower back, tugging his boxers down. "Fuckin' perky. Been waiting a while to get my hands on your ass, little brother."

Sam shivered as his boxers were tugged down his fit legs and dropped onto the floor, leaving him exposed to John and Dean's hands. "You… you wanted this? I mean, before?"

John chuckled, placing a hand under Sam's chin. "We've been waiting for you to be ready to join us, Sammy. Just didn't want you to feel like you had no choice."

Dean gave Sam's ass a nip, smirking when Sam groaned.

"We'd talk about you, you know," John continued, moving his mouth back to Sam's chest, finding his nipple, nipping and kissing him into a shivering mess. "When me and Dean were alone, we'd talk about all the stuff we'd show you, if you decided to join us."

Dean trailed his tongue lightly up the crease of Sam's ass, and Sam moaned and pushed back against him.

"Dean wants to lick your hole, Sam," John rumbled against the pit of his throat, strong hand stroking Sam's cock slowly. "You want him to do that?"

Sam nodded desperately, pushing his hips back again. Dean snickered and grabbed Sam's ass in both hands, squeezing it, spreading so he could see his brother's hole. Sam let out a grunt, cheeks reddening. He could feel Dean's eyes running over him.

"You sure about this, Sam?" John pressed. "You don't have to."

"N-no, god, I want this, sir," Sam panted.

Dean teased the tip of his tongue in a light ring around Sam's hole, and Sam's cock jumped against John's hand. Dean snickered and nipped at Sam's ass.

"Already a little wet down here, Sammy. Were you touching yourself?"

"Y-yeah," Sam panted, sucking in a tense breath when Dean's lips mouthed over his hole.

John's hand slid down, cupping his balls and kneading them gently. "Were you listening to us just now? Touching yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it was just so — " Sam cut off with a whine as Dean's tongue slurped over him. "F-fuck… "

"Were you fingering yourself for us?" John murmured into Sam's chest. Sam nodded, grabbing his father's strong arms, closing his eyes and panting. John gave his pectoral a bite. "Ever think about taking one of us in your ass?"

"All the fucking time," Sam panted, running a hand over his father's muscular back.

John smiled up at him. "Wanna try that tonight?"

"Fuck yeah. Sir."

John tugged on Sam's balls as he stroked his son's cock slowly. "Gotta know how much practice you've had, Sam."

"J-just fingers, sir. Never, uh… " Sam looked at the ceiling guiltily, remembering times in the shower when he would eye the shampoo bottle and wish it was just a little smaller, never quite working up the nerve to give it a try. "Never anything more than a finger or two, sir."

"Well, we'll take things very slow then." John's mouth moved over Sam's nipple again and Sam closed his eyes and groaned. "You're going to need a lot more practice than that before we start pounding you."

Dean's tongue pushed into him as John said that, and Sam gasped as his cock pulsed.

"Shh, don't come yet, Sam," John purred. "So much we still wanna do to you."

Dean pulled his face out of Sam's ass so he could speak. "I'm thinking he should start with me, sir."

John gave a little snort of laughter. "Yeah, I'm thinking that too."

Dean's tongue was probing his hole again. Sam tried to keep his voice steady. "Wh-what do you mean?"

John took one of Sam's hands and slid it under the blankets covering his lap. Sam's face turned beet red when his hand closed around an absolutely _massive_cock.

"You're not taking this monster for a while, son." John smirked at the wide-eyed look on Sam's face. "Took Dean a whole year to get used to it."

Sam pulled Dad's cock out from under the blankets, groaning at the size of it. He needed both hands to hold it properly.

John's hands tightened around Sam's waist as Sam started to stroke him. "You do whatever you want to it, Sam, just give us some time to get your ass ready before we put it in there. If that's something you want."

Sam nodded frantically, running his fingers over Dad's cock, head spinning at the thought of something so big filling him up. He couldn't believe the massive dick in his hands had actually been inside Dean, not ten minutes ago. He groaned and gave Dad's cock a squeeze, whimpering as Dean licked and sucked on his hole.

"I wanna fuck this little hole, Sam," Dean whispered against him, pushing a finger past his tongue and slipping it inside Sam. Sam gasped and pushed back, sliding Dean's finger deeper. Dean laughed. "Looks like you want it too."

"God yeah," Sam panted. Dean stood up without pulling his finger out, nuzzling Sam's neck while he fingered him. John reached around both of them and grabbed Dean's ass hard, pulling him up against Sam, then gave it a slap.

"On the bed, Dean."

Dean gave a little groan into Sam's neck and slipped his finger out. "Yes, sir," he replied obediently. He pulled away from Sam and crawled onto the bed, lying on his back. John smacked Sam's ass lightly.

"You too, boy."

Sam shivered and nodded, murmuring a "yes sir," before crawling on the bed. The sight of Dean sprawled out on the covers was too damn tempting, his stupid, sexy, asshole brother giving him that cocky grin, cock hard against his belly, arms folded behind his back like he had all goddamn day. Sam gave a little grunt and crawled on top of him, straddling his brother, diving on his lips with equal parts inexperience and exuberance. Dean returned the kiss hungrily, a hand tangling in his hair, his other hand grabbing Sam's ass and grinding Sam down against his cock.

Sam was pretty sure nothing could convince him to move from this position, and then Dean tugged on his hair, pushing him down, and Sam was proven wrong. He broke the kiss and scooted down the bed so he was lying between his brother's legs.

"Still wanna suck me, Sammy?" Dean asked, smirking.

Sam responded by grabbing his brother's cock in his hand — oh god, hot and smooth, _Dean's cock in his hand, _god yes — and pressing a kiss to the underside. It was so warm under his lips, smelled like sex and Dean, and Dean let out a little grunt of pleasure at the touch. Sam gave it a little lick, staring up at his big brother, and his breath hitched when he felt John's strong hands grabbing his hips.

"Ass up, boy," John grunted.

Shivering in anticipation, Sam pushed himself up onto his knees eagerly, keeping his head in Dean's lap. Dean's hand stroked through his hair while he continued to lick his brother's cock, down to the balls.

Sam felt something cool and slick being rubbed over his hole and he groaned.

"Gonna finger this nice ass of yours, Sam, and you just tell me if it's uncomfortable," John murmured. "We want you to like this, Sam, and we'll wait if we have to."

Sam nodded, still licking all over Dean's cock. His brother had folded his arms behind his head again and closed his green eyes, breathing softly as Sam slurped all over his cock, murmuring, "There you go, Sammy, such a pretty little tongue you've got, keep on licking it, baby… "

Sam gasped when he felt his father's finger nudging at him. He spread his legs a little wider, inviting. John pushed his finger in slowly, and Sam closed his eyes and groaned. Dean tugged Sam's face up against his cock and balls, grunting, "Keep licking."

Sam laved his tongue over Dean's length as Dad's finger pumped in and out of him. He lifted Dean's cock and finally slipped his lips over it, sucking it into his mouth. Dean gave a little shudder, breathing his name. Sam bobbed his head up and down, sucking, moaning in pleasure as Dad pushed in a second finger.

"How's it feel, Sammy?" John asked gently.

Sam rocked his hips in response, groaning around Dean's dick. His Dad's fingers slipped in and out of his lubed hole easily, working him open. He could feel John's lips skim over his ass, stubble rough against his skin.

"Greedy little hole. You've really had some practice back here, huh?"

Sam muffled a "mm-hm" around Dean's cock, making his brother's breath hitch.

"Fuck, Sam," Dean panted, stroking Sam's hair. "You finger yourself when you think about us?"

Sam whimpered, nodding, trying to get more of Dean into his mouth. It felt weird when Dean pushed against the back of his mouth, but he kept trying anyway. He just wanted to be full of his big brother. John started pushing in a third finger and Sam let out a whine.

John paused. "Too much, Sam?"

Sam pulled his mouth off of Dean's cock for a moment, stroking it while he looked over his shoulder. "No, I can take it."

John smiled. "Okay, Sam. I'll go slow."

Sam nodded and turned back to Dean's cock, slurping it back down. John worked the three fingers in slowly, pausing periodically so Sam had time to relax around them. When he had pushed them in almost to the knuckle he left them there, stroking Sam's ass comfortingly, letting him get used to being stretched.

It felt so _good _to be full. Part of Sam, the irrational part, wanted Dad to pull his fingers out and force in that big thick cock, pull him back onto it until he felt like he was being split in half. He gave a little moan at the thought, clenching around Dad's fingers. He couldn't believe Dean had actually been riding Dad's cock, that he'd been able to take something that big in his ass. Keeping Dean in his mouth, Sam slid a finger behind Dean's balls and found his slick hole, touching it tentatively, thinking about Dad's dick pushing in there. Dean groaned, hand tightening in Sam's hair.

"Yeah, go on, Sam, play with it."

Sam slipped in a finger, moaning at how easily it entered his brother. Dean let out a little gasp, shuddering under him. Sam pushed a second finger into Dean's willing body. His brother was so hot inside, soft and slick, clenching around him. Maybe someday Dean would let him push his cock in there, grab his brother's hips hard and hump into Dean's ass until he came. The thought made Sam groan.

John's three fingers finally started to move inside Sam, and Sam's back arched and Dean's cock slipped out of his mouth as he gasped.

"Wanna take your brother's cock, Sam?" John whispered, giving his fingers a little twist as he pumped them in and out.

Sam abruptly changed his mind about whose cock he wanted in whose ass at the moment. He nodded, slipping his fingers out of Dean. John pulled his fingers out as well, slowly and gently, and pushed on Sam's ass, urging him to move up the bed. Sam obeyed, crawling over Dean until they were face to face, letting out a little grunt of surprise when Dean's hand tangled in his hair and pulled him into another kiss. Dean's lips were soft and hungry against his, and Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close, groaning into the kiss. He could feel his Dad's hands on his ass, squeezing, spreading, exposing his wet hole. He let out a low, eager noise when he felt the slick head of Dean's cock being rubbed against him.

"That's my boys," John murmured, giving Sam's ass a gentle pat. He pushed the head of Dean's cock harder against Sam's hole and tugged on Sam's hip, urging him down. Sam let John guide him and gasped as Dean started to push inside.

Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Sam's neck, groaning as he felt Sam's hole open around him. "God yeah, bet you're tighter than Dad… "

Sam almost choked on his own tongue. "H-he lets you — "

"Yeah." Dean bit his lip and reached under Sam to give his cock a stroke, making his brother gasp. "He'll let you too, if you want."

John chuckled low and smooth behind Sam, holding Sam's hips and pulling him down onto Dean's shaft. Sam moaned and whimpered and buried his face in Dean's neck, letting Dad pull his hips down, pull him onto Dean. He could feel his brother inside him, hot and hard and slick, entering him so smooth and slow.

"Look at you, Sammy," John murmured, impressed. "You're good at this."

Sam nodded, looking over his sweaty shoulder. "P-practice a lot, sir."

"Bet your brother's cock feels better than fingers."

Sam gave a groan of appreciation when Dean smirked and gave his cock another squeeze. "God yeah."

"God, Sam, I'm looking forward to getting my turn with that ass." John squeezed Sam's cheek with one hand, and Sam sucked in a startled gasp when he felt something hot and smooth rubbing against his stretched hole, leaving a slick smear. John trailed the head of his cock down the exposed length of Dean's shaft before bringing it up to Sam's hole and rubbing it again. "Looks _snug._"

Dean gave Sam's ass a pat, grinning. "Oh, it is."

John gave Dean a predatory smirk and palmed his balls. "Sam's not the only one who's snug. Legs up, Dean."

The cocky grin melted off Dean's face and he bit his lip, lifting his knees and spreading them. Sam watched his brother's face raptly, feeling Dean's body jerk when John grabbed his legs.

"More, Dean, show daddy your hole."

Sam felt Dean's hips rock forward, cock pushing into him as Dean pulled his legs up. There was a slap, followed by a cringe from Dean.

"Want it back in, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean panted. "God yeah, m'not sore yet."

"Good."

Sam heard a muffled grunt, felt Dean's balls being pressed up against his ass as something was shoved under them. And then Dean gasped and tensed, fingers digging into Sam's back.

"F-f-fuck, Dad — "

"Sh, there you go, Dean," John murmured, hands running up Dean's thighs. "Sure are good at taking me."

Dean managed a sweaty smirk, tongue hanging out just over his lip. "Lots of practice." The grin dissolved into a groan when John gave a thrust.

Sam's cock was twitching just at the look on Dean's face, his hole clenching around his brother's shaft. He was glad Dean wasn't moving it yet, he was still getting used to having something that big inside him. _And Dean's actually taking Dad, holy fuck._

Sam felt strong hands wrap around his chest, brushing over his nipples. Then John was pulling him upright, tugging him back against a warm, strong chest. Sam closed his eyes and rolled his head back against his Dad's shoulder when John's hand found his cock and gave it a skillful stroke.

"How's Dean feel, Sam?" John whispered against his cheek. Sam could feel his father's body moving as he gave a thrust into Dean, hear Dean gasping.

Sam rocked his hips down against his brother, managing a breathless smile when Dean squirmed under him. "Big, but I can take him."

John smirked, stroking Sam's chest affectionately while he pumped into Dean. "You just go at your own pace. Ride his cock as fast or slow as you like." John gave Dean a sly look over Sam's shoulder. "Or don't move at all, if you like. He'll come without you needing to."

Dean whined frantically, choking as John shoved into him harder. "F-f-fuck, Dad — "

Sam bit his lip, running a hand down John's strong thigh as he watched Dean twist and pant. Just sitting there and squeezing Dean's cock while he couldn't do anything about it was sounding pretty appealing. Sam always appreciated a chance to get back at his big brother. Besides… Dean's cock was substantially bigger than his fingers, and Sam wasn't sure if he was ready to feel it pounding inside him.

Sam reached a hand between his own legs, pressing behind his balls, touching Dean's slick cock right below where it was entering him. "Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna move."

Dean gave Sam a look that was outright pleading, his cock twitching in Sam's ass.

John wrapped his hand around Sam's cock as he pumped into Dean. Sam just leaned back against his dad and closed his eyes, groaning, his cock twitching in Dad's hand. He was clenched tight around Dean, and he could feel his brother's cock twitch inside him when John shoved into him hard.

"Wanna feel Dean come in your ass, Sam?"

Sam bit his lip, feeling Dean's body rock under him every time he was thrust into. "Yeah."

John's voice was in his ear, low and dark and gravely. "Want his cock throbbing inside you? Filling you with hot, sticky come?"

Sam whimpered and rocked his hips down against Dean, panting when Dad stroked him faster. His fingers dug into the meat of John's thighs. "G-god yeah."

John was pounding into Dean so hard that Dean was biting his hand to keep from screaming, cock twitching and jumping inside Sam. Sam tried to imagine what Dean's hole looked like, stretched sore around Dad, getting _fucked _into, wondered if Dean was so loose afterwards that Dad's come would just drip out of him and run down his legs —

Squeezing John's thighs, Sam raised himself up a few inches and dropped back down.

_"Sam_!" Dean shouted. When Sam did it again, Dean twisted under him. "Holy flying fuck, Sam, so fucking tight, god, Dad, I'm gonna — fuck, I can't — "

When Sam rode Dean's length a third time, Dean lost it and his back arched and he cursed wildly as he came. Sam's heart skipped when he felt Dean's cock_pulsing_ inside him, squirting something wet into him, soaking his insides — And then Dad's teeth were scraping against his neck, a low rumble reverberating through his whole damn ribcage, that powerful hand jerking his cock smooth and fast and perfect, and his hole felt so full and stuffed and he knew Dean's come was inside him —

Sam shouted, clenching around Dean and milking another spurt of come from his shaking brother as he shot white ropes across Dean's chest, John's hand squeezing them out of him. John mouthed up his neck the whole time, stubble rough against him, making these little growls that left Sam lightheaded. When he could see straight again, Sam felt John pushing him gently forward, onto Dean.

"Still good, Dean?" John grunted out, shoving Dean's legs up high to expose his ass.

Dean was grabbing the sheets hard, sweaty under Sam. "Y-yeah, I can keep going. Go on, Dad, come in me."

Sam had to see this. He pulled himself off of Dean's cock carefully, both of them hissing a bit, and crawled off of him and turned around. John pushed Dean's legs up even higher, corded body tense as he slammed into him. Sam could see that massive shaft disappearing into Dean's lube-slick ass, but he couldn't quite believe Dean was fitting it all in there. Dean was biting down on a mouthful of sheets, body rocking forward with each brutal thrust, but Sam could hear him hissing out "_shit fuck yes, come in me, come on, Dad, come in me_" and then John was making a noise like a muffled roar and burying himself balls deep in Dean, shaking, groaning Dean's name out in a low, desperate voice that made Sam's breath catch.

When he was no longer shaking like an earthquake, John started pulling out of Dean slowly, carefully. And fuck if it wasn't outright mesmerizing to watch inch after inch of his thick cock sliding out of Dean, like one of those damn magic tricks with the ribbons. Dean let out a satisfied breath as the head finally popped out of him, followed by a wet noise and a gush of come that poured onto the sheets.

Sam licked his dry lips. " … Holy fuck."

Dean shot a look at Sam, and then that stupid cocky grin was back even though Dean was covered in sweat and come and his legs were still spread wide so Sam could see his gaping hole, oozing a creamy puddle onto the sheets.

"Yeah, it's worth the wait," he remarked.

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He just watched wordlessly as John grabbed a handful of tissues from the bedside table and began cleaning up himself and Dean. When John handed a few to him, he took them wordlessly.

"Normally we try to keep the sheets a little less disgusting than this," John assured him. He gave Dean's ass a smack. "Your brother gets carried away."

"Your cock, Dad, your mess," Dean grumbled.

Everyone had caught their breath by the time all the come was mopped up. Sam realized that it was still the middle of the night after an exhausting hunt, and he was dead tired.

Dean gave a massive yawn and stretched out on the mattress, pulling the covers up over his head. "Wellp, I'm out."

John chuckled and crawled under the blankets too, lifting them up for Sam. "Come on, Sam, I'm pretty sure we can all fit."

Sam smiled and crawled under the covers between Dad and Dean. He nuzzled his face against Dad's strong chest and closed his eyes, breathing out a long sigh. At length Dean poked his head back out and rolled over, spooning up behind Sam.

"Night," he murmured sleepily.

John smiled into Sam's hair. "Night boys."

Sam let out a sleepy sigh. "Night."


End file.
